


It's Been too Long

by itsonlyadream8



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyadream8/pseuds/itsonlyadream8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix on the reunion between Shepard and Garrus on Palaven's moon. One where Garrus is a little less timid. One where Vega probably wants to shoot himself in the foot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What have you got?” Shepard rashly addressed General Corinthus, making her way up a ramp to stand parallel to him, reaching over her shoulder she placed her rifle back into its magnetic holster.

He stood up straight, pulling his gaze away from a map of Palaven, full of red and black where she’s certain there should have been white and green, if human war maps are anything to go by. Her stomach churned. He turned his head to address her “Like your partner said, succession is usually simple,” He glanced back down to the map then to the side occupying his eyes with the sight of an injured soldier, “But right now the Hierarchy is in chaos- so many dead or MIA.”

Shepard had become impatient, running around fixing comm lines while Earth burns, still she doesn’t mean for her words to seem so cut-and-dry, knowing all the running around was necessary.  “I need someone—I don’t care who, as long as they can get me the turian resources we need.” She sees another soldier approach, one in silver and blue armor, carrying a heavily modded Mantis, she waited for the General to throw up a finger motioning him not to interrupt. Instead she heard a familiar voice- one she’d wanted to hear for 6 months- one she thought she’d never hear again since seeing Palaven in flames.

“I’m on it, Shepard. We’ll find you the primarch.” The soldier said it with such cockiness in his turian subharmonics- he had a certain, unmistakable swagger she recognized- and realized that this wasn’t just another nightmare, and that she wasn’t about to wake up from another 10 minute nap after drifting off in the shuttle or the new Alliance-reg _Normandy_.

It was only when the soldier placed his three-taloned hand over hers in what was supposed to be professional handshake in front of the turian General, that it certainly was valid. It hit her then that it wasn’t a show of affection any turian would recognize, and a smile crept its way across her face. She let herself relax in the middle of a war zone, and saw smile flicker across Liara’s face that she barely managed to hide from Vega who didn’t quite get it, but nevertheless furrowed his brow at the inclination of his human CO, one that he _greatly_ admired -from an Alliance-regs-against-fraternization distance, fraternizing with a _turian._

The smile left her face, replaced with a creased brow and a million racing thoughts. _I thought you were dead and gone. I thought I’d never see you again. Palaven. I’m sorry. I was in lockup. They didn’t let-_ “You’re alive.” Her mouth cut her off before she had a chance to blurt any of those out. _I thought you were dead. You’re alive. You’re_ here. _In front of me._

“I’m hard to kill. You should know that.” His mandibles flicked wide in a brief turian smile she knew Vega didn’t recognize, but still saw him cringe at the sight of his needle-teeth, the ones that used to leave marks on her neck and shoulders. ‘Love nips’ she called them.

They finally let go of each other’s hands, after a time they both knew was a little too long to still be addressed as professional, even by turian standards, but she didn’t care. Their eyes remained locked and a half-smile appeared on her face. Still, she let her thoughts linger on his teeth.

She felt Vega glaring at Garrus in suspicion but she knew it didn’t bother him. She tried her best to stop beaming or letting her eyes and thoughts wander as the conversation continued with the General, seeing Garrus struggle to do the same in her peripheral. _It’s been too long…_

***

“You comin’ Garrus?” She spoke with a barely hidden grin now, looking at the flesh and blood turian, with his blue colony markings that were half gone on one side, standing before her against all odds. _I’m hard to kill.._. Again, she saw Vega’s prominent brow arch in half-confusion at his CO’s expression, starting to put some translucent pieces in to place.

Garrus looked down, briefly glancing at his signature sniper rifle before continuing “Are you kidding?” He replied lifting his brow plate and letting his scarred mandible move in the turian version of a smirk.

“Let’s go take care of whatever that thing dropped off!” She felt Garrus fall in at her 6, right where he should be, where she knew she’d be safest if a husk got too close, or if his visor read that her tactical cloak would time-out before she could get to cover. She wondered what his visor was reading about her. Increased heart-rate? Rise in body temperature? Feeling the happiest she’s felt in half a year?

 _Half a year. Six months. 182 days._ Every day was 24 hours too long to her. She wondered if he felt the same. She wondered if- “Scoped and dropped!” she heard him yell, popping the head off of a husk a few hundred yards in front of them.

 She let the thought fade. “Yeah Garrus, we get it. It was thoroughly scoped _and_ dropped. I wouldn’t get too cocky yet.” She spitefully mimicked the action on a husk 30 yards beyond the one he’d put down.

“Me? Cocky?” He continued speaking racking up two more consecutive headshots, “I wouldn’t dream of it.  Shepard? Your cloak’s about to time out.”

She slid into cover as her cloak shimmered out, “Yeah, I know.” She popped out of cover to shoot the heads off of a Cannibal. Her aim gliding effortlessly to the next.

“Nice shot, Lola!” She heard Vega call out from her 5. “You’ll have to teach me sometime.” Shameless flirt. She could almost feel Garrus’ scowl which she knew good and well was aimed at Vega. Shameless.

“Lola, Shepard? Am I missing something?” He snapped but not so much that Vega could pick it up. He still didn’t miss a shot. She saw that Vega had moved up to her 3. She glanced over to see him beaming.  _Shouldn’t have looked over. Should not have looked over._

 _Your eyes are burning a hole in the back of my head Garrus. “_ What? She looks like a Lola. Don’t you think, Vakarian?” She should have expected it. Him egging on a turian sharpshooter with a modded Mantis in his hands. What she didn’t expect was Garrus’ response.

He didn’t shout it over gunfire, no, he spoke it loud enough for only their 3 ear pieces to pick up. With such confidence it caused a not-so-subtle smile to find its way onto Shepard’s face that she desperately tried to get rid of. He spoke it with the voice he knew Shepard couldn’t resist, the one he used when they were unclothed and on top of one another. She’s sure Vega noticed it and was certain he wanted to vomit then and there. “Sure, but she looks like a goddess when she’s naked.” There was a brief pause as she heard Vega miss a shot- right after she missed hers, “What’s your point?” He didn’t miss any of his five headshots. Not even the two mental ones he had lined up for her and Vega, and it sure showed on Vega’s face. _It’s going to be a long shuttle ride back._

When she was sure Garrus wasn’t looking, she flicked on her cloak and made her way to the boulder he was using as cover, hoping his visor wouldn’t pick her up. It shimmered out as he took a shot and she wore a satisfied grin, knowing he’d missed. “Hey, Shepard.” He shrugged it off, acting like he hadn’t missed and that he hadn’t admitted to seeing her nude in front of her colleague. Smug bastard. “You should see her shower, Vega. She’s got thi-” She jabbed her fingers into the sensitive spot at the base of his fringe after his next shot.  She heard his breath catch and saw him flick off his radio and did the same to hers, fingers still locked under his fringe. “Spirits Shepard!” She twitched her fingers to see him squirm. He quickly reached up and swatted her away, failing on his first attempt. She barked out a laugh, praying Vega didn’t hear.

“Hey, Lol- Commander? You still back there?” She heard him almost address Garrus, and figured he thought it in his best interests not to.

“Yeah. Still here. You’re radio stop working?” She interrupted Garrus and silently thanked whoever’s in charge she’d done it in time.

“Your’s too? Comms must be down again.” She heard him say with obvious skepticism and a somewhat frustrated huff-and-puff display.

She returned her attention back to the staring contest she unknowingly commenced with Garrus. “Ha! You blinked.” She said, leaning over his gun to place her lips on his mouth. He returned the gesture with his adventurous little tongue, causing her to blush. “You’re so going to pay for your ‘Ha-ha-I’ve-seen-the-boss-naked shit.” She flicked back on her tactical cloak and paused staring at him. Lost in memories.

“Are you gonna go?” She knew his visor could pick her up. She just wanted him to stare at her. She quickly made her way to the nearest cover, wiping dirt out of her mouth as she went. “Shepard!” She heard Garrus call but didn’t look back.

“Your radio workin’, Vega?” She yelled to make sure Garrus heard her. And looked over in time to see Garrus turn his back on.

“Promises, promises, Commander Shepard.” He used that purring voice again and it sent shivers down her spine. How she’d missed that voice.

“I keep my promises, Expert Reaper Adviser Vakarian.” She replied, with a hint of flirting and teasing coupled with an attempt to keep her voice from quivering.

“I’ve gotta feelin’ I don’t wanna know what promises he’s talkin about, ma’am?” She saw Vega looking at her and heard Garrus take a shot.

“One less to worry about!”

She shook her head at Vega and put a finger up to her lips. “This is my ‘You’ll never speak to anyone about this ever’ face. You read me?”

He looked a bit puzzled “Understood, Commander.” He paused, “I can still call you Lola though, right?”

“Of course, Lieutenant Vega.” She said with a wink, “Zip it, Vakarian!”

“Understood Commander.” He replied mockingly.

 

 

_It’s definitely going to be a_ long _shuttle ride back._


	2. Chapter 2

 

With the Primarch in tow they headed for their shuttle, stopping every so often for goodbyes and more than a few ‘ _May the Spirits be with you’_ s’directed towards both Garrus and the new Primarch. Primarch Victus, one seat filled in their summit to help Earth. She had so many worries wiped away when she first saw Garrus, but now a million more were smeared back on. _Krogans. Salarians. Turians. All in the same room. The Normandy is a battleship- not a battle field._ She awarded herself a smile for the last one before questioning the truthfulness.

“This is new.” Garrus said from behind her, as they approached the shiny, new Alliance shuttle.

“Gotta love that new shuttle smell, huh, Vakarian?” Vega’s idea of a ‘ _Welcome aboard my no-human-turian-fraternization-aboard-this-shuttle shuttle_ ’. Shepard nudged him with her elbow.

“That’s no Vakarian. That’s an Expert Reaper Advisor for the Turian Hierarchy. Also, he’s in front of the Primarch of Palaven- no cutting loose.” She paused and let a small smile onto her face, “Not yet.”

“Understood, Commander.” He said, saluting her.

“Please, call me Lola.” Her omni-tool pinged. She looked up at Vega. _Sure thing, Lola_ \- they both heard the unspoken words. She hit the ‘IGNORE’ button, knowing that it was from either EDI or Joker and that they were all on their way back to the Normandy, knowing that it could wait 20 more minutes.

She sat in between the Primarch and Garrus, not a tight fit but she didn’t notice herself inching ever closer to Garrus until their knees touched and Vega loudly cleared his throat. “Oh excuse me Mr. Vakarian.” She whispered clearly trying to cover up the falseness in her voice. She thought she heard the Primarch stifle a chuckle with a cough.

“Not a problem, Commander.” He glanced over trying to remain serious, his left mandible gave him away- it always did. “Shuttle pilot? I think the… shuttle is a little lopsided,” he cleared his throat, trying to mask the cluelessness, but knowing the other turian aboard heard it in his subvocals, “I could perhaps… calibrate it for you… when we get back to the _Normandy_?” He knew it was a pointless endeavor. It gave the shuttle a new kind of awkward silence. Shepard could barely breathe with all the strange glances and thoughts directed at her, from both Primarch Victus and Vega. Vega barely managing to hide his evil smirk, looking pretty stupid while trying cover it up by furrowing his eyebrows and puffing out his chest.

Primarch Victus broke the silence. _Thank God._ She tried not to let the relief show on her face, the others failing miserably.“Commander Shepard, we’ll get to business as soon as we get aboard the Normandy, but for now- I understand you’ve fought alongside Officer Vakarian?” He got up from his seat gesturing for Vega to take his. “You’ve been standing long enough, have to stretch these old bones while I can, going to have to be doing a whole lot more sitting anyways.” He smiled, watching Vega fail to hide his reaction- noticing that Shepard hadn’t moved a muscle except one corner of her mouth- when his teeth caught the light.

“Yes sir. We’ve been through a lot. He’s a hell of a soldier.” She saw Garrus reaching up to scratch his left mandible- to block it from moving. “He’s a hell of a shot, too. You’ve seen him in action, Primarch”. She fought the urge to reach over and put her hand on his thigh or run her tongue along his mandible as if there was no one around. “Ah, yes, Primarch. Primarch Adrien Victus. Still don’t like the way it rolls off my tongue. Don’t really like the way Expert Reaper Advisor for the Turian Hierarchy leaves me out of breath, though.” He shot a business smile at Garrus hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

“ETA to _Normandy_ 10 minutes” Shuttle Pilot Cortez interrupted from the front of the cab.

“Do you mind if I take a seat next to you, Pilot?” Victus said gesturing to the copilot’s seat. “I’ll try not to screw anything up.”

“Not a problem, Primarch, sir.”

“We’ll talk again once we’re aboard the _Normandy_ , Commander.” He finds the seat and begins small talk with Cortez about the Shuttle. She heard her name come up once or twice, paying no mind to it. She watched Garrus get up, motioning Vega to swap spots with him. Vega eventually got up with a few scowls and the exchange of a few looks strewn with unheard expletives.

“It’s best you look away now, Vega.” He smiled a toothy smile, placing one arm behind Shepard’s head and putting his ankle on his opposite knee. With cold and cocky confidence and a turian smug face he repeated himself and let his fingers run through Shepard’s hair, watching Vega trying not to cringe.

“We’re like 10 minutes from the _Normandy_ \- it can surely wait. Lola? Little help?” He said standing back up and reaching for an overhead bar, glancing at Garrus then back to Shepard.

“Lieutenant,” she smirked and placed her hand on Garrus’ knee, “Do you _really_ wanna see this. 10 minutes is enough to cause a little psychological scarring, don’t you think, Garrus?” She watched him swallow and looked to Garrus, still smiling his toothy smile. She let her thoughts linger on his teeth, slowly moving her hand up his leg. “Vega?”

“Shit.” He looked away, disgust riddled his face.

“Nice to see you haven’t changed,” he said to her with a chuckle, before returning his attention to Vega, “You know it’s fun watching you squirm Vega, as bulky as you are you wouldn’t think a little contact wou- “ She ran her nails along the underside of his fringe and saw him involuntarily close his eyes. “Spirits, Shepard…” She was utterly satisfied when she saw Vega investigate what happened and turn away rosy-cheeked. She returned her attention to Garrus who was placing her hands into his. He leaned his head forward to meet hers and she completed the gesture.

They sat there a long moment, foreheads touching, eyes locked on one another’s gaze before Garrus broke off and put his mouth on Shepard’s collarbone. It gave her goosebumps and she had to desperately cover up a giggle. _Just like old times_. She let out a stifled squeal when he nipped her neck, and felt his mandible brush her ear in a wide smile when she realized Vega had looked over again. She felt his long arms wrap around her in an overdue embrace- it had been so long- she hesitated, because she had forgotten how to hug him in armor, before she remembered to turn a little to the left, letting her fingers rest in an indent on the back of his armor. “I’ve missed you Shepard.” He released her and saw her smile, deciding to mirror her with a wide turian grin.

***

“It’s been too long, Garrus.” They heard the door to the cab open and moved away from each other- covering 3 feet in a moment’s notice, both hiding wide smiles. Like teenage students caught red-handed by the hall monitor.

“Yes, Primarch?” She heard Garrus say, figuring his subvocals gave him away again by the way Victus raised an eyebrow plate. When Victus glanced at Shepard he lingered a moment at her neck, and she knew she was blushing, and hurriedly moved her hair to cover the latest in her collection of ‘love nips’. Then she realized Garrus used to be seated on the opposite side of her.

“We’ll be arriving shortly- 2 minutes.” He paused a long moment, “Does something amuse you, Garrus?”

                “No sir, not at all sir.” Shepard was proud of how collected he sounded- mandibles flush to his jaw. She could see a bit of the bewilderment and suspicion leave the Primarch’s face as he turned back. Garrus turned to Shepard and looked her in the eye, “Hey did you ever read your omni? Don’t. Ever. Delete that last one. For me?” he whispered.

                “ETA 30 seconds.” Cortez said aloud.

                She heard Vega huff a sigh of relief- a very obnoxious one- before asking if he should turn around, it very much reminded her of a child with his nose in the corner. “Thank God.” He said as if he was suddenly uncaged. For a moment she’d thought about sneaking a quick peck on the cheek for Garrus while Vega was glaring at them, but figured she had put him through the ringer already and she needed him sane. She wasn’t surprised Garrus took her place in the matter, brushing his mandible across her cheek and meeting her forehead as he got up. Quickly monitoring Vega’s face as it turned from red to a tinge of green. She heard him murmur something under his breath about a pendejo and something else about a cabrone as well. “Dios mio.”

 

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED 21 minute(s) ago_ **

**_MESSAGE IGNORED 20 minute(s) ago_ **

_When we get back to the Normandy, we need to talk. I’ve missed you Shepard. For six months there was a void in my life- in the shape of the first human Spectre._

_I’m sorry about the whole naked goddess thing… It’s just that meatsac ‘Vega’. Where’d you even find him? Nevermind. I, of all people, shouldn’t doubt your decisions._

_But seriously, Shepard. You know where to find me. I want to talk to you. I_ need _to talk to you. Come find me? I promise I’ll put my calibrations on hold this_ one _time._

_-G_

**_MESSAGE SAVED TO ARCHIVES Less than 1 minute ago_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
